Death loves Strawberry (and she always will)
by Nekoshie
Summary: [ONESHOT/WULGARYZMY] Kilka lat przed (jakże rozczarowującym) epilogiem. Ichigo wiódł spokojne życie w Karakurze. Rukia pozostała w Soul Society. Pewnej nocy Kurosaki zrozumiał coś, od czego uciekał przez te wszystkie lata. Jednakże, czy przeznaczenie można oszukać? A może to właśnie do niego trzeba wrócić?


_Dla wszystkich tych, którzy wierzyli w lepszy koniec Bleacha._

* * *

 _We get colder_  
 _As we grow older_  
 _We will walk_  
 _So much slower_

\- Rukia!

Kolejny, nocny koszmar. Nie wiedział, który to już z kolei. Ciężko oddychając złapał za telefon wskazujący wpół do piątej rano. Odetchnął z ulgą, że nie udało mu się obudzić nikogo w domu. Przynajmniej tak myślał. Odsunął od siebie kołdrę i ułożył się na prawym boku, tuląc do siebie poduszkę. Nigdy nie pamiętał treści swoich koszmarów, lecz zawsze po wyrwaniu się z nich wiedział jedno. W każdym pojawiała się ona – Kuchiki Rukia. Ta, która odmieniła na zawsze jego życie. Ta, która została w Soul Society ze wszystkimi przyjaciółmi. Ta, której nigdy nie odważył się powiedzieć, co do niej czuje.

Ale czy czuł?

Znali się tyle czasu. Czasami się zastanawiał, jak to się stało, że od razu niemal bezgranicznie jej zaufał. Adrenalina spowodowana chęcią uratowania najbliższych? To zdecydowanie, choć czy aby tylko? Gdy przebiła jego serce mieczem miał wrażenie, że nie widzi jej po raz pierwszy. Czuł się tak, jakby znał ją od zawsze. Nie miał nawet nic przeciwko jej mieszkaniu w jego szafie. I wtedy przybył jej starszy brat wraz z najlepszym przyjacielem i zniszczyli swego rodzaju utopię. Poczuł się w obowiązku uratowania ją od śmierci i to zrobił. Chciał, aby była bezpieczna, choć kim ona właściwie dla niego była? Siostrą? Nie. Ukochaną? Nie. Przyjaciółką? To nie do końca tak. Znajomą? Pozornie, choć Ichigo czuł, że los spłatał mu niezłego figla.

Ale teraz nie było jej obok. Na samą myśl o kruczowłosej zakłuło go w sercu. Przymknął na chwilę powieki i widział jej uśmiech. Ten sam, którym obdarzyła go zaraz po pokonaniu Yhwacha. Pełen ulgi, troski i… no właśnie. Czym był ostatni element, który wypełniał jej usta? Nigdy nie mógł pozbyć się tego cudownego uczucia, kiedy wpadła w jego ramiona. Cała roztrzęsiona, lecz radosna, że to już koniec. Że podołał wszystkiemu i teraz będą mogli żyć bez strachu. Niestety, nie do końca się tak stało. Kurosaki podjął najgorszą decyzję w swoim życiu – postanowił zostać w Karakurze. Tłumaczył, że musi wspierać rodzinę i przyjaciół, którzy przecież go potrzebują. Gdzieś w głębi zdawało mu się, że to on musi dbać o nich. Było odwrotnie, to on potrzebował opieki. Ta ogromna część jego życia, którą wypełniały walki, bieganie po Soul Society czy Hueco Mundo i poznawanie najwyżej usytuowanych w hierarchii bogów śmierci nagle zniknęła. Ukończył liceum, ukończył swoją służbę jako shinigami. I choć wciąż posiadał odznakę zastępczego, nawet spoglądanie na nią sprawiało mu ból, którego nie mógł znieść.

 _Kurosaki Ichigo_

 _25 lat_

 _Kolor włosów: pomarańczowy_

 _Kolor oczu: brązowy_

 _Zawód: trener w dojo_

 _Status: zaręczony_

„Coś ty, kurwa, zrobił!?"

Nie było dnia, kiedy nie zadawał sobie tego pytania. Jak wielkim idiotą się okazał odrzucając tak ważną część swojego życia? Często nie wytrzymywał i sięgał po szklankę wódki z colą. Nie, piwo już nie wystarczało. Zresztą, jego ojciec zawsze mu przypominał, że piwo to nie alkohol. Nawet, jeśli była to tania wymówka do odstresowania się przed trudną operacją, jakiej miał się podjąć. Ichigo czasami zastanawiał się jak to jest, że wraz z biegiem czasu patrzymy na różne rzeczy zupełnie z innej perspektywy. Kiedyś wiele oddałby za taki spokój. Dziś się go po prostu bał.

Otworzył oczy i spojrzał przed siebie. Kon spał w najlepsze na jego biurku. Chyba było mu już wszystko jedno, gdyż zazwyczaj szukał wygodniejszych miejsc. Ostatnio stał się też małomówny. Najwyraźniej udzielił mu się klimat rudowłosego. Niemniej, jego wzrok przykuła paczka papierosów. Otwarta, do połowy opróżniona. Nie mógł się oprzeć i pospiesznym ruchem jeden ze znajdujących się w niej fajków znalazł się w jego ustach. Nigdy nie rozumiał, co jest tak pociągającego w nikotynie. Ale czy to miało teraz znaczenie? Nagle pojął, czemu jego ojciec zapalał symbolicznego ćmika na grobie jego mamy. Uchylił okno,  
a względnie nieprzyjemny chłód wdarł się do pokoju.

„No tak, zbliża się grudzień…"

Chłód inny od tego, który towarzyszył mu od tych kilku lat. Ten w porównaniu do niego był niezwykle przyjazny, wręcz potrzebny mu, aby się uspokoić i stłamsić emocje. Zaciągnął się papierosem, gdy usłyszał kroki, a drzwi do pokoju zaskrzypiały. Nie miał jednak ochoty odwrócić głowy i sprawdzić, kto był niespodziewanym gościem. Właściwie, było mu to wiadome i bez upewniania się.

\- Czemu nie śpisz? – Rzucił wpatrując się w podwórko za oknem.

\- Czemu znowu palisz? – Odparła rudowłosa dziewczyna. Właściwie, to kobieta. Przynajmniej z wyglądu, bo z zachowania niewiele dorosła przez te wszystkie lata. Była to jej wada i zaleta. Zawsze wierna, pełna ciepła. Idealny materiał na żonę. I matkę. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, gdy kupował pierścionek zaręczynowy. Nie musiał nawet klękać, od razu się rzuciła mu się na szyję z wręcz irytującą radością. I wtedy poczuł, że on – Kurosaki Ichigo – popełnił największy w swoim życiu debilizm.

\- Bo lubię. Tak samo jak ty lubisz gotować – odpowiedział bez większych emocji.

\- Znowu miałeś koszmar? – Podeszła do niego wolnym krokiem, przytulając się z czułością do jego pleców. Mimowolnie zdziwiła się, że Kurosaki był tak… zimny. Nie tylko w obyciu, ale także fizycznie. Objęła go mocniej, chcąc zapewnić mu jak najwięcej ciepła.

\- Niestety – rzucił krótko. Jego oczy przeniosły się na biały księżyc. Lśnił swoim nieskazitelnym blaskiem prosto w jego okno. Czuł się oczarowany tym widokiem. – Piękną mamy pełnię, prawda Inoue?

 _A ona wiedziała, że tylko jedna osoba zaprzątała jego myśli. I serce._

* * *

 _Oh, Miss Believer, my pretty sleeper  
Your twisted mind is like snow on the road  
Your shaking shoulders prove that it's colder  
Inside your head  
In the winter of dead_

\- W pełnię taką jak ta twoja siostra zgodziła się zostać moją żoną – zaczął rozmowę kruczowłosy mężczyzna. Obecnie siedział w ogrodzie swojej przeolbrzymiej posesji i spoglądał daleko w niebo. Kuchiki Byakuya był niezwykle sentymentalnym typem, ale nigdy się do tego nie przyznał. W końcu był wzorem do naśladowania i głową szlacheckiego rodu.

\- Nigdy nie opowiadałeś mi o tym, jak do tego doszło.

\- To długa historia, Rukia. Zresztą, teraz piszesz własny scenariusz. Niedługo ślub, zapewne zostanę wujkiem. Będzie to niezwykle interesujące przeżycie, jeśli wasze dziecko będzie… rude – kontynuował z przekąsem kapitan, marszcząc przy tym brwi. Cóż za plama na dumie klanu.

\- A gdybym powiedziała, że rezygnuję z wyjścia za Renjiego? – Byakuya aż zamrugał. Był przekonany, że jego siostra pokochała Abaraia. Pogodził już się nawet z myślą tytułowania go per „szwagier".

\- Czy ty i Renji się pokłóciliście?

\- Gdzieżby znowu, Braciszku – pokręciła głową z niewinnym uśmiechem. – Po prostu – tu urwała, biorąc głęboki wdech – to tak, jakbyś ty został moim mężem. Czuję się jakbym wychodziła za własnego brata. Znamy się praktycznie od zawsze, ale nie odwzajemniam jego uczucia.

\- Wciąż go kochasz – stwierdził po chwili zastanowienia. Nie zaskoczyły ją jego słowa, przecież wiedział najlepiej.

\- I zawsze będę.

* * *

 _\- Wracasz do Karakury? – Nigdy nie widziała go tak poważnego. W jego oczach jak zwykle była odwaga, pewność siebie i coś na wzór niewykształconej dojrzałości. Panna Kuchiki jednak nie mogła pojąć jego decyzji._

 _\- Muszę ich wszystkich chronić. No i jestem przede wszystkim człowiekiem, prawda? Tyle pracowałem na mój święty spokój – mówiąc to drapał się po głowie jak gdyby nigdy nic. To zdenerwowało Rukię._

 _\- I mówisz to tak po prostu?! Kyoraku-san chce mianować cię dowódcą dywizji! Będziesz kapitanem, Ichigo!_

 _\- Ale nie chcę! Chcę być człowiekiem, a nie shinigami! – I te słowa bolały. Były jak policzek wymierzony prosto w jej twarz. Spodziewała się tego? Nie. A tym bardziej nie po nim. Nie po tym, któremu oddała swoje moce, który zrobił dla niej niemalże wszystko, aby tylko nie została stracona. Wspierali się wzajemnie, tytułowali mianem „nakama". Widziała jego spojrzenie, gdy cierpiała – te pełne bólu i bezradności, z którą nie umiał sobie poradzić. Pamiętała jego zawziętość, z którą wybawiał ją z opresji. Żałowała tylko, że nie zdążyła zaprezentować mu w pełni swojego miecza. Nigdy też nie powiedziała mu, że chcąc opanować bankai był jej inspiracją._

 _\- Więc te wszystkie przygody, wszystkie zwycięstwa – jej głos zdawał się łamać. Wyczuł to i przerwał  
w połowie zdania._

 _\- Masz na myśli ten pocałunek? Dobrze wiesz, że to było uniesienie pod wpływem chwili. – Tego było zbyt wiele._

 _\- Skoro tak, to wynoś się z posiadłości mojego brata i wracaj do miejsca, które zwiesz domem, człowieku._

* * *

 _I will tell you I love you  
But the muffs on your ears will cater your fears  
My nose and feet are running as we start  
To travel through snow  
Together we go_

„Czy jest już za późno?"

Pamiętała to jak przez mgłę. Możliwe, że po prostu chciała wymazać ten obraz z głowy. Wiele razy się z nim kłóciła, to prawda. Jednakże to nie była zwykła sprzeczka. Tym razem był to swego rodzaju rozłam. Czuła, jak formowany przez wiele lat grunt pod nogami właśnie się osunął, a ona sama zaczęła spadać. Wszyscy w Soul Society zauważyli, że decyzja Kurosakiego znacząco wpłynęła na jej zachowanie. To już nie była ta sama Rukia, która z dokładnością wypełniała swoje obowiązki i zachwyciła wszystkich swoją siłą podczas Tysiącletniej Krwawej Wojny. To była szara, przygnębiona i wiecznie zamyślona Kuchiki, która najczęściej przesiadywała w biurze swojego kapitana i zajmowała się papierkową robotą. Byakuya wielokrotnie proponował jej, aby ruszyła z nim na misję – zawsze odmawiała, choć kiedyś byłoby to dla niej największym honorem. Renji często chciał po prostu przejść przez bramę dzielącą Soul Society i Karakurę tylko po to, aby złapać Truskawkę za fraki i zmusić do rozmowy z nią. Nawet Ukitake uważał, że potrzebuje pomocy, gdyż zachowywała się dokładnie tak jak po stracie Kaiena.

Aż pewnego dnia coś się ruszyło.

Kyoraku wysłał ją do Karakury. Po wielu miesiącach spędzonych przed stosami papierów miała zbadać występowanie tajemniczych cząsteczek duchowych. Zadanie banalnie proste dla kogoś takiego jak ona. Zapewne wróciłaby wcześniej gdyby nie to, że zatrzymała ją Karin. Młodsza siostra Ichigo niezwykle ucieszyła się na jej widok i z chęcią wysłuchała opowieści o tym, jakie zmiany zaszły w Soul Society. Opowiedziała jej też jak bardzo tęskni za jej bratem. Nie wiedząc dlaczego czuła, że Karin jest osobą godną jej zaufania. Nie było to infantylne wyznanie miłości przez nastolatkę. To była swego rodzaju spowiedź. Powrót myślami do czasów, które nie były spokojne, a jednak była szczęśliwa móc walczyć u jego boku. I nawet, jeśli musiała przelewać krew swoją i bliskich, to chciała wrócić do tych chwil. Rukia nie mogła wtedy powstrzymać łez. Zacisnęła mocniej pięści, a jej ciało zadrżało. Młoda Kurosaki tylko przytuliła ją do siebie i rzekła:

\- On też za tobą tęskni, głupia…!

* * *

 _We get colder  
As we grow older  
We will walk  
So much slower_

Gdy tylko Ichigo upewnił się, że Orihime zasnęła, powrócił do swojego dumania. Ubrał ciepłą kurtkę i znoszone trapery. Wyszedł na nocny spacer nikogo o tym nie powiadamiając. Szedł ze spuszczoną głową rozmyślając o osobach, które znał. Nie o Chadzie, nie o swoich siostrach, nie o Ishidzie czy Inoue. Tym razem w myślach pojawił się Renji. Czerwonowłosy ananas, który z wroga stał się jego bliskim przyjacielem. A teraz ten „przyjaciel" poślubi Rukię, zamieszka w posiadłości Kuchików i będą wiedli szczęśliwe życie, dopóki ktoś ich nie zabije. Dla przykładu on sam. Był cholernie zazdrosny, choć czuł też swojego rodzaju współczucie. I nie chodziło tu tylko o to, że Rukia bywa kapryśna. Wiedział raczej, że ona nigdy nie czuła do niego jakiegokolwiek uczucia z rodzaju tych romantycznych. Kochała go nade wszystko, ale to nie była miłość między mężczyzną a kobietą. Nie z jej strony.

Pomyślał też o kapitanie szóstego oddziału. Czuł, że Byakuya nie był specjalnie zadowolony wyborem swojej siostry. Wie, że to zemsta za to, że on spotykał się z Orihime. Myślała, że mu tym dogryzie? Cóż, miała rację. Zabolało, bardzo. Zapewne tak samo zabolało ją, gdy widziała rudowłosą w jego ramionach w parku. Jak potem doniosła mu Karin, Rukia pojawiła się tego dnia chcąc z nim porozmawiać. Gdyby tylko wiedział, że pojawiła się specjalnie dla niego…

Ale nie mógł cofnąć czasu.

Niemniej, Kuchiki – widział go potem. Raz i to całkiem niedawno. W świecie żywych, co zdziwiło Kurosakiego niezwykle. Zabrał go na kawę. To nie był ten sam bezinteresowny Byakuya, który chciał zabić swoją siostrę; Ichigo wyczuł to momentalnie. Kruczowłosy opowiedział mu wtedy o wszystkim – o tym, że czasami zdarzają się anomalie z reiatsu Yhwacha i o zaręczynach jego porucznika z jego siostrą. O tym, że zaprasza go na ślub i że zawsze może przyjść do nich w odwiedziny. To ostatnie zszokowało go najbardziej. To tak, jakby szlachcic chciał, aby to on był wybrankiem Rukii. Kuchiki Byakuya nigdy jednak nie mówił wprost, co ma na myśli.

* * *

 _Oh, Miss Believer, my pretty weeper  
Your twisted thoughts are like snow on the rooftops  
Please, take my hand, we're in foreign land  
As we travel through snow  
Together we go_

„Nie pozwolę Ci odejść!"

Pomyślał, stając przed sklepem Urahary. Wziął głęboki oddech i już miał zapukać do drzwi, gdy sklepikarz otworzył je sam. Zdziwiony rudowłosy jedynie zamrugał.

\- Widzę, że nie tylko ja nie mogę spać, gdy na niebie jest tak cudowna pełnia – powiedział  
z uśmiechem na ustach, poprawiając swój ulubiony kapelusz.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że przyjdę?

\- Czy to nie oczywiste? – Zapytał wpuszczając do środka. – Wydzielasz ogromne pokłady energii duchowej, które idzie wyczuć nawet z tego miejsca.

\- Ja… muszę się dostać do Soul Society. Otworzysz dla mnie przejście? – W głosie Ichigo było czuć niemały strach. Ten sam, który pojawił się przy jego pierwszej podróży do świata bogów śmierci. Jego ręce podświadomie zaczęły się trząść, a on sam nie wiedział jak zareaguje Kisuke.

\- Mój drogi Ichigo – rozpoczął, prowadząc go na drugą stronę budynku – czyżbyś wreszcie zrozumiał, że nie tu jest twoje miejsce? - Urahara czerpał wyraźną satysfakcję z rozszyfrowywania Kurosakiego i jeszcze większą z uświadamiana go, co on sam myśli i czuje. Jednak jako jego już były nauczyciel i przyjaciel jego ojca nie mógł patrzeć na to, jak się zadręcza. Zaprowadził go do miejsca, które znał doskonale. Miejsca, gdzie odzyskał odebrane przez Kuchikiego mocne i miejsca, z którego zawsze wyruszał w podróż do innego świata. Przejście ponownie się przed nim otworzyło.

\- Dziękuję, Urahara-san. Nie tylko za to, ale i za wszystko co zrobiłeś dla mnie przez tyle lat.

\- Pozdrów ode mnie Panienkę Kuchiki, Ichigo.

* * *

Biegł. Może nie tak szybko jak dawniej, ale wciąż wielu shinigami mogło mu zazdrościć kondycji. Patrzył tylko przed siebie, nigdzie na boki. Nagle pojął to, co wiedzieli wszyscy od samego początku. Jaki on był głupi! Zmarszczył brwi, co było jego znakiem rozpoznawczym od zawsze. Przybierając groźną minę przypomniał sobie wszystkie walki, jakie o nią i o ich przyjaciół stoczył. Tak, to było to. Jego życie, jego przeznaczenie. Chronić innych, walczyć o ich dobro. Lecz już nigdy się nie ukryje, także przed swoimi uczuciami. Nawet, jeśli jest już za późno – to koniec kłamstw. Pogrążony w swoich myślach nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął używać shunpo.

\- Widzę, że szybki jak zawsze! – Dopadł go głos zza pleców, który momentalnie go ostudził. Zatrzymując się na jednym z dachów, powrócił do niezbyt przyjemnej rzeczywistości.

\- Renji? – Zapytał praktycznie szeptem.

\- Chyba aż tak się nie zmieniłem przez te wszystkie lata, co? – Czerwonowłosy pokręcił głową  
z uśmiechem. – Szukasz Rukii, prawda? – Cholera, przejrzał go.

\- Jeśli to problem, że chcę ją zobaczyć… - Rozpoczął ostrożnie Kurosaki, ale Abarai mu przerwał.

\- Idioto, przecież ja wiem o wszystkim.

„Że co!?"

Ichigo pobladł. O czym on wiedział? O tym, że był u niego Byakuya? A może o tym, że miał dość nudnego ludzkiego życia? Bo chyba nie o tym, że on…

\- Kochasz ją, prawda?

Kurwa mać.

\- Zawsze coś między wami było. Najpierw oddała ci swoje moce praktycznie skazując samą siebie na stryczek. Potem ty ją uratowałeś i zrobiłeś wielką rewolucję w Soul Society. Pokonałeś nawet jej brata, co nie udało się praktycznie nikomu. Chwilę potem ona znowu zamieszkała w twojej szafie, walczyła z tobą ramię w ramię w Hueco Mundo. Spłaciła swój dług wdzięczności stawiając na nogi wszystkich kapitanów i poruczników przywracając ci ponownie moce shinigami. Następnie wygraliśmy wojnę przeciwko Quincy. Zawsze w ciebie wierzyła i nawet wtedy, gdy byłem obok, ona i tak wiedziała, że to ty będziesz grał pierwsze skrzypce i wygrasz. Tak było chociażby to podczas ostatniej wojny.

\- Ale zraniłem ją, Renji. A teraz jest twoją narzeczoną – w jego głosie wyraźnie brzmiało poczucie winy i bezsilność. Abarai tylko pokręcił głową zrezygnowany.

\- Nie możesz winić kogoś, że miał odwagę o nią zawalczyć.

\- I mówisz to tak spokojnie!? Skoro wiesz, że ją kocham i że moja więź z Rukią jest wyjątkowa, to dlaczego mi ją odebrałeś!? – Ichigo nie wytrzymał. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy pełne wyrzutów wobec przyjaciela; jego głos mimo krzyku był niestabilny i odsłaniał jego słabość do kruczowłosej. Zupełnie tak, jakby wszystkie uczucia stłumione przez lata miały wybuchnąć w jednej chwili.

\- Nie odebrałem ci jej, aby ci dogryźć, debilu! Chcę ją uszczęśliwić, tak samo jak ty! – Czerwonowłosy podszedł do Kurosakiego i złapał go za jego shihakushō. Wzrok porucznika szóstej dywizji przeszył go na wylot, zupełnie jak podczas ich pierwszej walki. Paradoksalnie, ona też była o Rukię.

\- I może jeszcze mi wmówisz, że Byakuya pozwolił ci na ten ślub, co? – Zironizował Kurosaki.

\- To ślub mój i Rukii, a nie mojego kapitana.

\- Wkurwiasz mnie dziś wyjątkowo mocno, Renji. Już kiedyś się kłóciliśmy, ale teraz – rudowłosy złapał rywala za nadgarstki i lekko odepchnął od siebie – rozumiem, dlaczego od początku się nie mogliśmy dogadać. Ty wykorzystujesz okazje, Renji. A ja, tworzyłem z nią wszystko od podstaw przez długi czas. – Wytatuowany rudzielec spojrzał na Ichigo z zainteresowaniem. Coś było nie tak w jego stylu mówienia. I coś było nie tak w jego oczach, które z pełnych wątpliwości i strachu zmieniły się w te, które znał z pola walki. Kurosaki jak widać traktował to niezwykle poważnie.

\- Mówisz mi o tym, że znacie się długi czas… - rozpoczął Abarai – ale chyba wyleciało ci z głowy, że ja i Rukia znamy się od dzieciaka i razem dorastaliśmy. Nasza więź jest niezwykle sil-

\- Silna!? Kurwa, posłuchaj co mówisz, skończony idioto! – I wybuch. Renji tylko otworzył szerzej oczy na widok złotych tęczówek Kurosakiego, które powoli zaczynały się wyróżniać na tle czarnych białek.

\- Twoje oczy… - rozpoczął porucznik, łapiąc odruchowo za miecz. Na całe szczęście nie musiał go wyciągać, gdyż pomiędzy nimi stanął Kuchiki Byakuya we własnej osobie.

\- Skąd się tutaj wziąłeś, Kurosaki Ichigo? – Nieważne ile razy kapitan szóstej dywizji wypowiadał jego imię, zawsze przechodziły go dreszcze. Potrafił wzbudzać strach samych brzmieniem głosu,  
a umiejętność ta nasiliła się po wydarzeniach z Tysiącletniej Krwawej Wojny. W połączeniu z jego stalowym spojrzeniem, był postrachem wśród shinigami.

\- Przyszedłem porozmawiać z twoją siostrą – odpowiedział pewny siebie. Kuchiki Byakuya jednak musiał wpierw ocenić, w jakim stanie był przybyły gość. Jego oczy ponownie wracały do normalności, a z ust rudowłosego wydobyło się krótkie – proszę.

\- Więc zapraszam – rzucił krótko kruczowłosy, odwracając się na pięcie w stronę swojej posiadłości. Zdziwiło to zarówno jedną jak i drugą stronę konfliktu, choć Ichigo szybko udał się za starszym bratem kobiety, na której mu zależało.

* * *

Ciemność charakterystyczna dla nocy powoli zaczęła ustępować słońcu, które chciało rozświetlić niebo i sprowadzić na wszystkich mieszkańców Soul Society nowy dzień. Jednak Kuchiki Rukia nie była gotowa na kolejną konfrontację, a zwłaszcza po nieprzespanej nocy. Wyszła przed posiadłość swojego rodu i zrobiła kilka leniwych kroków. Otaczający chłód nie robił na niej żadnego wrażenia, w końcu była Królową Lodu. Była… smutna. Nawet jej ukochany brat wiedział, że popełnia błąd i okłamuje samą siebie. Dostrzegła jak  
z nieba zaczęły spadać płatki śniegu. Delikatnie i z gracją, kojąc jej serce. Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie pod nosem i złapała za ramiona chcąc dodać sobie otuchy i ciepła.

\- Nie powinnaś stać boso na takim mrozie. – Jego głos, jego potargana czupryna i te szerokie ramiona, które ją objęły. Momentalnie otworzyła szczerzej oczy, choć ciało odmówiło jej posłuszeństwa. Łzy tęsknoty zaszkliły jej oczy.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz i to jeszcze o tej porze, co? – Tym razem się nie powstrzymywała i pozwoliła by jej policzki pokryły się rumieńcem. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że przed nią stoi, ba! Przytulał ją do siebie i nie pozwolił na ucieczkę. Ten niespodziewany gest znaczył dla niej więcej niż słowa.

\- Ja tak dłużej nie mogę, Rukia. – Jego głos drżał równie mocno co jego ramiona. – Nie mogę, rozumiesz? Obiecałem ci, że uczynię cię szczęśliwą.

\- A nie jesteś szczęśliwy? – Pogłaskała go po włosach jak małego chłopca. Ichigo wziął tylko głęboki wdech i złapał ją za policzki.

\- Pamiętasz, co powiedziałem ci dawno temu? Że być może poznaliśmy się dużo wcześniej, bo jesteśmy połączeni ze sobą przeznaczeniem? – Porucznik tylko skinęła. – Teraz wiem, że tak jest. Nic nie może nas rozdzielić, jasne? Mam gdzieś, czy Yhwach powróci widząc moje szczęście i mam gdzieś co pomyślą inni. Chcę zostać tu, w Soul Society.

„Ta pewność siebie… taka sama jak za dawnych czasów…"

\- Ichigo, ale co z Inoue? Co z twoją rodziną? Przecież przynależysz także do świata ludzi. – Nie spodobało mu się to, że ostudziła jego zapał. A przecież te szczere wyznanie tyle go kosztowało! Jak zwykle zadawała zbyt wiele pytań i jak zwykle przejmowała się nim, a nie sobą. – Ja już się pogodziłam z tym, że wybrałeś życie w Karakurze.

\- Przestań pieprzyć! Wiem, dlaczego zgodziłaś się wyjść za Renjiego. Owszem, popełniłem wiele błędów, ale znasz mnie – najpierw działam, a dopiero potem myślę. Jednak zrozumiałem, że nie umiem żyć w świecie, gdzie panuje spokój. Wolałbym już walczyć z Grimmjowem do usranej śmierci niż dalej tkwić  
w tej rutynie do końca mojego życia!

\- A skąd możesz wiedzieć, że teraz wybierasz prawidłowo!? – Pozwoliła łzom zstąpić na jej policzki.

\- Bo wiem i już! – Nie wytrzymał. Nachylił się nad nią i pocałował najczulej jak tylko potrafił. I nie był to zwyczajny pocałunek, o nie. Znacząco różnił się od tego, który miał miejsce po pokonaniu Yhwacha. Ten był manifestem tego, co obydwoje czuli do siebie właściwie od samego początku. Pożądanie? Nie, to było coś znacznie lepszego. To była odwaga. Odwaga by pokochać kogoś, kto wywrócił życie tego drugiego do góry nogami.

\- Ichigo, ja… - Kruczowłosa objęła jego szyję, na co Truskawa tylko uśmiechnął się z ulgą.

\- Ja ciebie też, Rukia. Od zawsze. Na zawsze. O ile chcesz.

Śnieg przestał padać; niebo zaczęło się rozjaśniać pod wpływem wschodzącego słońca. A ona wciąż tkwiła w jego ramionach. I znowu ją uratował. A może to ona uratowała jego? Jedno było pewne – obydwoje zrozumieli swoje uczucia. I choć ich relacja została wystawiona na wiele prób, także tę czasu, było warto. Nie potrzebowali wielkich słów jak w książkach Szekspira, którego Ichigo przecież uwielbiał. Nie byli jak Romeo i Julia. Nie potrzebowali też zgody całego świata, czyż nie?

 _Jedyne czego potrzebowali od zawsze, byli oni sami._

* * *

 _We get colder_ _  
_ _As we grow older_ _  
_ _We will walk_ _  
_ _So much slower_

Błękit rozlał się po całym niebie i nie pozwolił, aby żadna chmurka go splamiła. Temperatura na dworze była idealna – nie za zimno, nie za ciepło. Słońce zaglądało przez okna mieszkańców Soul Society od dobrych kilku godzin. Nie inaczej było w barakach pierwszego oddziału, gdzie zebrali się wszyscy obecni kapitanowie Gotei 13.

\- Spóźnienie, Zaraki! – Krzyknęła poirytowana Soifon.

\- I co się drzesz, kobieto… - Zaraz po nim do sali weszła Rukia, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie do wszystkich zgromadzonych.

\- Głównego bohatera jeszcze nie ma? – zapytała. W odpowiedzi usłyszała tylko niski głos kapitana Mugurumy.

\- Widziałem go godzinę temu w barakach siódemki.

\- No nie, czyżby znowu miał pić z Renjim? – Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i już kierowała się w stronę wyjścia gdy poczuła, że uderzyła w coś dużego. I twardego.

\- Gdzie masz oczy, Rukia? – Zapytał rozbawiony całym zajściem Renji. Jego włosy były związane w wysoki warkocz, a on sam był ubrany w kapitańskie haori. Na jego plecach dumnie widniał symbol siódmego oddziału. – Możemy zaczynać, Kyoraku-san. – Odparł, czochrając włosy stojącej przed nim porucznik i udał się na swoje miejsce. Nieco zdziwiona jego zachowaniem kruczowłosa dołączyła do pozostałych poruczników, którzy dziś wyjątkowo towarzyszyli swoim przełożonym.

\- Zebraliśmy się tutaj z powodu nominacji na stanowisko kapitańskie dla oddziału trzynastego – rozpoczęła Nanao, poprawiając swoje okulary. – Proszę o wyjście nowego kapitana, Kurosakiego Ichigo!

 _Kurosaki Ichigo_

 _26 lat_

 _Kolor włosów: pomarańczowy_

 _Kolor oczu: brązowy_

 _Zawód: kapitan trzynastego oddziału Gotei13_

 _Status: mąż Kurosaki Rukii_


End file.
